


Fury

by jeb_039



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeb_039/pseuds/jeb_039
Summary: 1 of 20 something short stories I wrote over the past 3 months. Don't expect them to be long, the inspiration for each was usually a song.





	Fury

_Endure…_

He hears this word echo through his mind, hacking and slashing his way through them all. Nameless, faceless. Nothing but cold, hard metal and circuits as they fall. A stray sword pierces him. Vision fades, returns again. Back where he was before. Another death, another failure. Same steps taken, different steps at his point of previous death, outcome changed. Progress pushing him forward. He too is faceless, for different reasons. From floor to wall to grapple point he moves forward. Dying again and again. Progress made with each death, one emotion running through his veins. Quick, precise, systemic…these are all words that can be used to describe his onslaught. More death awaits him. A stray laser bolt here, another sword there. Some environmental hazards elsewhere. All these deaths are meaningless when you can’t seem to stay dead. Some would consider it a blessing, he considers it a curse. They want what's under his skin. A myriad of cybernetics and software. Valuable to some, priceless to the worst. Only companion being the sword he’s currently using to halve a mercenary. The blood spray too slow for his momentum as he strafes to the side. His ascent marked with a myriad of corpses. Mercenaries, machines, and himself. All a sign of his progress. He’s forgotten when this all started. The fighting, the dying...these are all he remembers. These are all he has now. Fury, for something he doesn’t remember anymore. But it endures...young fury always does.


End file.
